It is our proposal for our institution to continue to participate in the "Cooperative Study of Drugs and Coronary Heart Disease." This study evaluates the double-blind technique of four cholesterol and lipid lowering drugs on cardiovascular morbidity and mortality in men with proven myocardial infarction. Patients are randomly placed on one of the drug regimens and followed for five to seven years. Statistical evaluation of morbidity and mortality rates and correlation with lipid and cholesterol lowering is centrally accomplished, and the influence of these drugs in coronary artery disease will be determined.